Seul
by tsuunami
Summary: [OS] Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi? Parce que je veux te briser, te détruire...parce que je veux te voir souffrir, pleurer...me supplier...Parce que je veux que tu me sois...soumis...


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Angst, torture physique, Dark Marcus.

Paring : Hm…aucun, mais sa tourne autour de Marcus et Olivier.

Disclamers : Pas à moi !

Bon, voilà un piti OS ! n.n Cette fois, pas de paring…à part peut-être, si je fais une suite… Mais pour l'instant, c'est juste un OS ! Et bon. Comme j'ai déjà fait un Dark Olivier, me suis dit : Cette fois ci, faisons un Dark Marcus ! Voilàààà ! J'espère que vous allez pas trop me crier dessus pour Olivier hein ? n.n0

Bon ficage ! n.n

* * *

**Seul **

* * *

-KATIE ! Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! ARRETEZ TOUT ! DESCENDEZ ! » 

Olivier bouillait littéralement de rage. Le match contre Serpentard était pour bientôt, et son équipe n'était même pas capable de pratiquer un entraînement correctement !

Il atterrit violemment au sol et fusilla son équipe du regard.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prends ! J'ai jamais vu un entraînement aussi lamentable ! La météo est parfaite, et je vous ai pas réveillé à l'aube comme d'habitude, que je sache ! »

-C…C'est juste le stresse… ! », répondit Fred, hésitant.

Olivier passa sa main sur son visage et poussa un long soupire.

-D'accord, d'accord. On va arrêter maintenant, ça sert à rien de continuer dans ces conditions…. »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Olivier, on va réussir le match… », fit Angélina pour le rassurer.

Le brun détourna son regard.

-Si tu le dit…Retournez au château. On se verra un autre jour. »

Les six joueurs le saluèrent et rejoignirent le vestiaire, le laissant seul dans le stade. Il leva ses yeux vers les cognards qui continuaient toujours de parcourir le terrain, et attrapa sa baguette magique. Olivier prononça une formule, et le vif d'or atterrit dans le creux de sa main. Il ouvrit la malle aux balles avec son pieds et y rangea le vif, avant de s'envoler dans les airs, vers les buts.

Les cognards le prirent aussitôt pour cible et se ruèrent vers lui.

C'est ainsi que commença son entraînement personnel.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il vola dans tous les sens, effectuait des loopings, des tonneaux, pour éviter les cognards. Il descendit en piquet vers le sol, et redressa son balais au dernier moment pour filer à l'autre bout du terrain en rasant le sable.

En remontant, il effectua à nouveau un tonneau, quand il vit le deuxième cognard foncer sur lui. Olivier eut tout juste le temps de sauter dans le vide, tenant le manche de son balais à deux mains, avant de profiter de son élan pour remonter dessus.

Il soupira de soulagement et leva ses yeux vers le ciel maintenant noir.

Il était temps de rentrer…

L'adolescent redescendit au sol, un peu calmer, et posa son balais contre les vestiaires de Gryffondor. Il attrapa le souaffle qui traînait au sol et le lança dans la malle, puis prit à nouveau sa baguette pour pouvoir attirer à lui les cognards. Ce n'était jamais très agréable de devoir ranger ces teignes de balles…

Parce que…

-_Accio_, cognard. »

…Les deux balles venaient en même temps.

Elles se précipitèrent vers Olivier qui se jeta sur l'un d'elle, se baissant juste à temps pour éviter la deuxième qui fût attirée vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les cognards n'avaient pas le droit de dépasser les limites…

Après avoir rangé la première, il attira la deuxième vers lui.

Quand tout d'un coup, il entendit un claquement. Déconcentré, il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la balle et se la prit de plein fouet dans le genoux.

-AH ! Put...! »

Un chapelet de juron franchit ses lèvres et il serra ses dents avant de rouler au sol, se tenant le genoux à deux mains. Ce maudit cognard lui avait littéralement explosé l'os ! Il en était sûr !

-Raaah ! Fais chi... ! _Accio _cognard ! »

Une douleur lancinante transperça son genoux quand il se traîna jusque la malle pour y enfermer la dernière balle, mais il tînt bon et réussit à tout ranger.

Alors, il prit appuie au mur du vestiaire, et se leva péniblement, avant de prendre son balais pour s'en servir comme canne de fortune. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée des vestiaires sans un regard pour la malle qui était toujours dehors. Il l'a rangerais demain.

Olivier ouvrit la porte et se laissa tomber contre les casiers, ramenant son genoux en feu contre lui. Il grimaça de douleur et entreprit de détacher délicatement les protections de sa jambe droite, quand brusquement, la lumière s'éteignit.

Le sorcier redressa son visage, les sens en alertes, et attrapa instinctivement sa baguette magique.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, et ses yeux se fixèrent vers ce point, au hasard. Il ne voyait rien du tout. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité. Son coeur cognait rapidement contre sa poitrine, et il essaya de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas que… « l'autre » l'entende.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de lui, et il rapprocha lentement son autre jambe contre lui, sans faire de bruit, en priant pour que la personne ne le remarque pas…

Il ferma ses yeux et attendit.

Les pas continuèrent de se rapprocher, « il » était maintenant tout près…il s'arrêtait…

Non non non...

Olivier resserra encore plus sa baguette entre ses mains, terrifié.

Il sentit un souffle brûlant contre son oreille.

-Bouh… ! »

Olivier retînt un hoquet de stupeur franchir ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix…non…pas lui…tout sauf lui…pas….maintenant !

-F…Flint… ! »

-Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Olivier devinait sans peine le sourire narquois que devait arborer le Serpentard, et il essaya de se reculer encore plus contre les casiers.

C'était Flint…Flint…Flint !

Pourquoi lui !

Il…allait avoir mal…il le savait…Flint allait lui faire mal…encore…

Et, à peine une seconde plus tard, à peine cette pensée raisonna dans sa tête, qu'il se sentit soulever du sol par le col, avec force. Par réflexe, il essaya de se dégager, de délirer les doigts de Marcus qui enserrait son col, mais son rival était bien plus fort que lui. Il le savait.

L'adolescent le plaqua violemment contre les casiers et Olivier agita ses pieds dans le vide en suffoquant, avant de frapper Marcus avec son poing. Il atteignit le visage du sorcier qui se recula en poussant un juron, et profita du fait qu'il l'avait relâcher pour ramper vers la sortie.

Il n'avais pas la force de marcher, son genoux lui faisait mal….trop mal…

-_Collaporta_… »

Olivier sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et tout ses espoirs de fuite s'envolèrent.

-Pauvre idiot… »

Il entendit Marcus ramasser quelque chose au sol…sa baguette….

Olivier sentit ses yeux le brûler et laissa retomber sa main au sol. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que Marcus l'avait prit pour cible, lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le faisait souffrir comme ça… ?

Les pas de Marcus se rapprochèrent de lui, mais il ne bougea pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus sortir, et il allait avoir mal, tôt ou tard…alors à quoi bon essayer de fuir…de résister…

La seule fois où il avait voulût résister face au Serpentard, il l'avait payer cher. Marcus l'avait frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tellement mal qu'à cet instant, il avait préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer de ressentir ça…

-Tu es vraiment trop stupide….tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas m'échapper…alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues d'essayer….hein ? »

Marcus s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

_Pourquoi… _

Il l'attrapa par le bras et serra avec force avant de le tirer violemment, pour qu'Olivier se lève. Le Gryffondor lâcha une exclamation de douleur.

…_moi ?_

Marcus le projeta contre un mur, et il se laissa tomber au sol, serrant ses dents. Son rival s'agenouilla en face de lui, avant de poser sa main sur le genoux droit d'Olivier, pour y prendre appuie.

Le brun se mordit les doigts pour ne pas hurler, alors que son genoux le brûlait atrocement, le faisait horriblement souffrir. Marcus haussa un sourcil.

-Oh…Tu as mal, ici ? »

Il accentua sa pression sur le genoux et Olivier essaya de le repousser, la respiration saccadée.

-Ne bouge pas ! »

Marcus posa sa main sur le torse d'Olivier pour le bloquer, et le brun gémit.

-Pas là….Pas ça…s'il te plait… »

Le Serpentard sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il resserra encore plus sa prise surson genoux et Olivier en pleura de douleur. Tellement…mal…

-Pitié… ! Pitié Marcus ! »

Il le suppliait, l'implorait, mais l'adolescent continuait, encore, plus fort, alors il se tût et ferma ses yeux, serrant de toute ses forces le bras de Marcus qui le maintenait immobile…Pour avoir moins mal…Essayer…

Il s'amusait de sa douleur…Il le regardait souffrir…et plus Olivier avait mal, plus ça le rendait euphorique…

Au bout d'un moment, Olivier ne se débattait même plus. Les yeux perdus rivés au sol, son corps ne faisait plus que trembler alors qu'il sanglotait.

Enfin, Marcus s'arrêta. Enfin, la torture était finie…Enfin…

Le Serpentard posa sa main sur la joue d'Olivier et l'obligea à le regarder. Lui qui souriait de sa souffrance, lui qui avait si plaisir quand il le voyait pleurer... Olivier voulût détourner son regard, mais Marcus l'obligea à rester immobile.

-Pourquoi…tu me fais ça… », murmura Olivier, la voix cassée.

-… »

-Pourquoi…je suis le seul…que tu aimes détester… »

-Tu veux que je te dise … pourquoi ? »

-…. »

-Parce que je veux te briser…te détruire…parce que je veux te voir souffrir, pleurer…me supplier, Parce que je veux que tu me sois...soumis... »

Olivier baissa son visage une seconde avant de le relever, les yeux écarquillés. Cette fois, c'était de tristesse et de colère qu'il pleurait.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé… ! Pourquoi m'as-tu choisis moi, alors que tu pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre… ! Je n'était même pas de la même année que toi…tu aurais pût…choisir quelqu'un…d'autre… ! Depuis le début, depuis ma première année, tu ne fais que t'en prendre à moi, alors qu'il y a un tas d'autre personne qui se comportent de la même façon que moi envers toi ! »

-…. »

-Tu me fais mal…mal… ! Ca te fait si plaisir que ça que t'en prendre à moi… ! De me faire souffrir comme tu le fais ? De me laisser à la limite de la mort ? »

Marcus le fixait sans rien dire, le visage complètement fermé. Il aurait dût le frapper ! Il aurait dût lui dire de la fermer ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne réagissait pas ? Pourquoi se contentait-il de le regarder sans rien faire !

-Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

Il étouffa un sanglot et cacha son visage avec ses mains en gémissant.

-Merde…merde… ! »

Pendant cinq minutes, aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Marcus était tellement silencieux qu'Olivier crut un moment qu'il était partit. Il releva son visage baigné de larme et distingua la silhouette du Serpentard à travers sa vue brouillée.

-Vas t-en… ! Laisse-moi tranquille…. ! LAISSE-MOI ! »

Et pour la première fois, il lui obéit. Il se leva, et se retourna avant de sortir sans un mot du vestiaire.

Olivier hoqueta et se laissa tomber par terre, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Il en avait assez…assez… Il voulait que tout ça finisse… que Marcus trouve quelqu'un d'autre…qu'il le laisse…

Mais il n'était pas dans un conte de fée.

Marcus allait revenir.

Il allait de nouveau le faire souffrir.

Et plus encore que d'habitude…parce que ce soir ci…il lui avait craché ce qu'il ressentait au visage…il avait levé la voix sur lui…

Et personne ne venait l'aider.

Il était seul…

Seul.


End file.
